What Lies In Wait
by RobstenLover93
Summary: They had the best life until she showed up and ruined it. All bad things came to an end and they moved on hoping they would stay happy. But since when does bad luck stay away from the young couple anymore? The Truth's Future Sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Summary-

They had the best life until she showed up and ruined it. All bad things came to an end and they moved on hoping they would stay happy. But since when does bad luck stay away from the young couple anymore? The Truth's Future Sequel.

Chapter One

Sue's POV

"Where is Bella?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure Charlie," I said.

I was shocked she wasn't home yet, but who knows what those two went and did. They could have gone and sat at his apartment until Bella felt like she wanted to come.

"I thought you said she was right behind you?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie calm down," I said.

"Yes Charlie calm down. I'm not even that anxious and she's _my _daughter," Denny scoffed.

"You _never _raised her Denny! I've raised Bella her _whole _life. I'm supposed to be worried about _my _daughter," Charlie snapped.

Denny was about to snap back his brother but Leah interrupted them.

"Daddy?"

"What's up buttercup?" Charlie asked Leah.

"Why are you mad?" she asked.

Charlie looked down at Leah and to me, shocked on how she would ask him that.

Leah and I haven't been here in a few days…well weeks really and she never met Denny before, except when she was a baby, but she obviously doesn't remember that.

When Charlie looked over to me I frowned at him and nodded my head at him to go and tell Leah the truth, tell her more than she knows.

"Daddy?"

"I'm sorry buttercup. What did you say?" Charlie asked.

"Why are you mad Daddy?" she asked.

"I...I don't know baby," Charlie said.

"Then why do you have your angry voice on?"

"Leah sweetheart I think you should go back upstairs. Seth really missed you," I said.

"But mommy!" she whined.

"No buts Leah Ann Swan. Go now," I said.

She pouted and went and stomped up the stairs. I sighed and pulled at my hair. Going through this stage again, the "pre-teen" thing…and Leah is only eight years old, soon to be nine.

I wish she was like Bella and never goes through the pre-teen phase, but it seems like I'm not going to get away with that for the second time. It seems Leah is more advanced than Bella was at that age. She's seen more in life, and I think that is why she's more mature for her age.

"You're going to have bad teenage years with that one Sue," Denny laughed.

I glared his way and he laughed again.

"Was Isabella like that? I bet she was with me as her blood father!" Denny said.

"Bella was the best teenager a mother could ask for," I said.

"Minus running away," He replied.

"That's another thing Sue. Did Isabella tell you why she ran away?" Charlie asked.

I looked over at my husband, worried I would say something she wanted to tell Charlie herself.

"No she did not. I'm lucky I got her here Charlie. Calm down," I lied.

"Technically you never got her here Sue!" Charlie said.

"She'll come!" I said.

"When? In eighteen years?" He snapped.

When her daughters will graduate high school, or even, want to move out of the house. Her life once those girls hit their teens is going to be hectic, I can see it now. She's going to come to me crying that the girls hate her and won't listen to her when she tries to get them to do something.

Of course, who knows how many children she will have, she might have more children in the future, but the twins might be it for her. And if she stays with Edward, if she stays with him and they last so long I'm going to be shocked because of so many things, like the following:

He was her teacher and then became her baby daddy, and he's much older than she is, eight or nine year's maybe?

"Sue!" Charlie said snapping his fingers in my face.

I looked to him and he was rolling his eyes.

"You spaced out and starting saying, eight or nine year's maybe. What the heck is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Charlie don't be an ass," I said.

"I'm not Charlie. I'm Denny," he said.

"Where did Charlie go?" I asked.

"I'm right next to you Sue," Charlie said.

I looked next to me and there stood Charlie. I shook my head in confusion.

"Are you okay Sue?" the _real _Charlie asked.

"I was thinking. I guess I started to think out loud," I said.

He chuckled and put his arm around me. I put my arm around his back and put my head on his shoulder. I felt like a teenager, well _my _teenage daughter.

She didn't even seem like a teenager anymore. She's a mother and I wouldn't be shocked if that man asks for her hand in marriage soon. I think they're too young for marriage, but it's her life and not mine.

"You're doing it again Sue," Charlie whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him and suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head. I instantly cried out in pain.

He looked at me in worry.

"Sue! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Headache, I think," I replied.

"Headaches aren't usually that bad. You shouldn't have to cry out in pain Sue," he said.

"Since when did you become a doctor Charlie?" I asked.

"I'm not a doctor Sue, but I'm a police officer and I see these things from paramedics," he said.

"Charlie stop overreacting. It's just a headache. Being an officer doesn't help you at all, and it never will." Denny said, rolling his eyes.

I felt the pain in my head again and started to rub my forehead, hoping it would go away.

"Sue if this doesn't go away soon…well if it doesn't go away, take some Tylenol please." Charlie said.

"You know I don't like to use medicine to cure things Charlie," I replied.

"Well I think it would be a good idea for you to learn," Denny replied.

I felt the pain again and whimpered in pain, I was really thinking of trying the stupid medicine to help my head.

When I was about to speak to Denny again, I felt dizziness overwhelm me and the last thing I saw was my worried husband before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! What's up and how did you like this first chapter?<strong>

**And I know you're mad at me for leaving TTF with a proposal and not starting it at that same time ;)**

**And I had to leave a cliffhanger first chapter! **

**I will update next Thursday for my birthday!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella's POV

I was shocked, shocked to see him say that.

"Fuck Bella I'm sorry. I was…I was caught up in the moment," He said putting his head in his hands.

"Did...did you say what I think you did?" I whispered.

"Yes. But I'm sorry. I…I wasn't thinking," He said.

"Even if I would have said yes? Would you regret it?" I asked.

"No. of course I wouldn't regret it Bella," he said.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know if I wanted…I didn't know if it was time for us, for us to be married forever.

"Can you take me home?" I whispered.

"What do you mean by home?" he asked.

"Take me back to Seattle," I said.

He took his head out of hands and cupped my face.

"Bella, baby, you have to face them. You can't ignore your parents forever," he said.

"You ignore your parents and you turned out just fine," I said.

"That's different Bella and you know it," he said.

"How is it any different?" I asked.

"Because when I started to ignore my parents, I didn't have a family. If I could take it back and talk to them again, _with _the twins, then it would be the same," He said.

"Then why don't you?" I asked.

"Bella," he said.

"If I have to talk to my parents again, and _not _go home. Well…then you're going to your parents. If you don't, then I won't," I said.

"That's not fair," he said.

"Yes it is," I said.

He was about to speak when my phone rang. I groaned in hate. When I went to pick it up, I saw it read _Mom. _I rolled my eyes and put it off to the side.

"Fine. We'll go home," he said.

He was about to put the car back in drive but I grabbed his hand.

"We're going," I said.

"You said if I took us home then I wouldn't have too," he said.

"They can't be that bad," I said.

"That's because you've never met them," he said.

"You're going to see your parents sometime on this trip," I said.

"Who says they want to see me?" he asked.

"How many years has it been since you visited them?" I asked.

"How old am I?" he asked.

"Twenty seven," I said.

"Nine years," he said.

"You haven't spoken to them since you were eighteen?" I asked.

"No. I went off to college and never spoke to them after," he said.

"Well who says they don't want to see their _only _son after nine years? They might have changed," I said.

"They would never change," he said.

"You're going," I said.

"Like hell!" he yelled.

"Shush! You might startle the twins," I said.

He ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You're still going," I said.

"No I'm not. They can…so many things they can do other than see me," he said.

He would see his parents, he would be seeing them before we left Chicago to go back to Seattle.

He put the car in park and began to drive. I was confused when he turned around.

"I missed the turn. I guess I got to use to Seattle," he said.

I giggled and shook my head.

It wasn't long before we parked in the familiar parking lot.

"Still have your keys?" he asked.

"My keys?" I asked.

"To your car," he said.

"I have no idea," I said.

"Darn," he said.

I rolled my eyes as he parked the car. I opened my door and stood up, feeling great to stretch my legs.

"Look where we are girls. We're at daddy's old home," Edward whispered to the girls.

He grabbed Aurora's car seat and I went and picked up little Charlotte's car seat.

When I shut the door and walked over to Edward he instantly grabbed my free hand and brought it up to his lips before he kissed it.

"Don't you worry someone will see us?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Everyone you know is in school, it is mid-November," he said.

"Right," I said.

I keep forgetting on it being mid-November right now and people I know are in school, or on Thanksgiving break.

"I know!"

"What do you know Bella?" Edward asked.

"We can go see your parents for Thanksgiving," I said taking my hand out of his and poking his arm.

He groaned.

"That would be pure horror," he said.

"No it wouldn't! It will give you time to sit down and talk with your parents," I said.

"Did you know you are an evil girl?" he asked.

I hummed at him.

"I did. Are you going to punish me Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

He laughed.

"Not right now Ms. Swan. But maybe later," he said.

I silently squealed inside my head and took his hand again.

"Do you think your neighbor is still here?" I asked.

"Not sure. Maybe," he said.

"I missed seeing her every morning. Hopefully she didn't…you know, die or anything. Or move away," I said.

"She wasn't that old you know. Her early seventies," he said.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yes. I spoke to her very often when you weren't around," he said.

"What was she like?" I asked.

When we got to the door, he let go of my hand to open the door. I smiled at him and ducked under his arm to walk into the lobby.

He walked in after me and grabbed my hand again.

Before we got too far I looked over at the receptionist and saw she was a younger girl then the lady that had been here on seven months ago. She was smacking her lips and playing on her phone. She sure didn't look interested to be here.

Edward tugged on my hand and I looked over at him, he had seen me staring.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He squeezed my hand and I squeezed his hand back, nervous to be home.

"You'll be okay. _We'll _be okay," he mumbled.

I nodded at him and looked forward, confident, on how life would go from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>*Peeks around corner at readers* <strong>

**Um...sorry? For no update Thursday? This chapter?**

**Thanks for reading...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella's POV

Once we got up to the apartment, I was shocked to see it in the same shape it was the day we left.

"Not a thing has changed," I said.

"Of course it didn't. You know we haven't been here since…forever ago," he said.

"Six months," I said.

"Yes. Exactly," he said.

I went to grab my phone so that I could do something but couldn't find it in my one pocket.

After setting Charlotte's car seat down, I went to all my other pockets looking for my phone.

"I can't find my phone. Did you grab it?" I asked.

"No. I didn't. Was I supposed to?" Edward asked.

I shook my head.

"Can I have your car keys? I want to check in the car," I said.

He handed me the car keys and I smiled at him before going over to the door to leave.

After opening the door and finding the stairs, once again, I made my way down to the lobby. When I got to the lobby, I immediately wanted to go back upstairs.

She looked at me and her eyes lit up. What was she doing here?

"Bella? Bella Swan?" she asked.

"Lauren," I said.

"I thought you were missing! Wait, you don't look missing. Did you come back for Thanksgiving?" she asked.

She was smiling…her fake ugly smile.

"No. I'm not missing," I said.

Technically…

"Why didn't you come back to school? Scared?" she asked.

"No. I just…lost track of time," I lied.

"Where did you go anyway?" she asked.

"California," I lied.

"You know. I went to California…I didn't see you," she said with a weird look in her eye.

"California is a really big state," I said.

"I know that. I'm not an idiot," she said rolling her eyes.

Is she sure she is not an idiot? When I lasts aw Lauren she had been failing all of her classes and fucking every boy she could get her hands on.

"Of course you aren't," I said.

"So do you live here now? Or…?" she asked.

"Yeah I do," I lied.

Technically I live in Seattle, but I had to come here to see my parents again.

"Wait Lauren. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, _again. _

"Thanksgiving Break Bella," she said.

"Already? Thanksgiving is a week and a half away," I said.

She looked around like she was afraid to say something.

"I kinda dropped out of school," she mumbled.

"You what?" I asked.

"I dropped out. What does it matter to you?" she asked.

"Well why did you drop out?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"I'm not telling you my life story Bella Swan. You really have no need to know what the hell is wrong with me."

Well her mood changed right from nice to the sassy girl I knew when I was here just a few months ago.

Just as I turned around to leave, she spoke again.

"Before you leave Bella," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you should visit your friends. They really did miss you," she said.

"What "friends" are you talking about Lauren?" I asked.

She didn't respond to me but continued to walk. I looked back at her in confusion, I didn't have much friends here, did I?

I had Angela, and she moved to Washington with her mom, so who would be here? Who was I missing?

I shook my head and continued to walk outside to the car to get my phone. When I got to the car and I unlocked it, I saw my phone sitting on the floor. I silently squealed.

When I went to grab my phone I felt someone tap on my shoulder. After ignoring the person and grabbing my phone I turned around to shut the door and saw an angry friend.

"Coming right back huh?"

Rosalie.

"Rose I…I meant to come back," I said.

"You big fat liar!" she yelled.

"Stop! You didn't even know what was going on Rosalie!"

"Like I don't know what's going on? Really Isabella?" she hissed.

"Why the hell aren't you in fucking school?" I asked.

"It's Thanksgiving Break dip wad! I saw you talking to Lauren," she snapped.

"That's because she was surprised to see me!" I snapped back.

"Wouldn't anyone be surprised to see you Isabella Swan? You left one day in June and it's now…what is it now? November?" she said.

"Shut your fucking mouth," I said.

"You're not my fucking boss," she snapped.

"It doesn't matter if I'm your fucking boss or not!" I snapped.

Friendly rival over two _ex-_best friends, someone I had trusted with my whole life.

I felt my phone buzz in my hand and saw it read _Boyfriend, _something I could soon change to _Fiancé _if I accepted his proposal.

_You okay? Char is crying for her mommy, and so is her daddy ;)_

I rolled my eyes and stuffed my phone in my back pocket.

"You know. I knew I shouldn't have even came over here to talk to you. I knew you would never be a good friend Isabella Swan! Go take your _friend _and go to fucking hell," she snapped storming away.

"You're acting like a five year old Rosalie Hale!" I yelled after her.

She snapped her head toward and flipped me the bird before storming away yet _again. _

I screamed, in my head, in frustration and started to pull at my hair. I walked back to the front door and made my way down the hall to the stairs.

When I got to the stairs I noticed, someone, someone I knew sitting in there crying.

It was Lauren.

"Lauren?" I asked.

She looked toward me and stood up before storming off. I didn't even care anymore.

I made my way up to the third floor and sighed in frustration yet again. When I got to his door, I knocked.

"Forget your key?" he asked as he opened the door.

I basically flung myself at him and started to cry.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" he asked.

He closed the door and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"My friends hate me," I said, sniffling.

"Oh Bella," he said.

"Rose…Rose came here and she saw me. She got mad and told me I was a horrible friend," I said.

"You will never be a horrible friend. You will always be a great mother and a great friend," he said.

"I love you Edward," I said.

"I know baby. I love you too," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>So...how do you like Rosalie now? ;) <strong>

**I want to wish you guys a Merry Christmas or even a Happy ****Hanukkah or any other holiday you celebrate, I celebrate Christmas myself! **

**There will no update until the New Year, maybe the 1st :) **

**See you soon!**


End file.
